fAc3b00k
by a quirky little tune
Summary: Riku likes Sora and Sora likes Riku -- but they refuse to do anything about it! Tired of their lack of progress, Kairi and Selphie hack Sora's Facebook account and, well, give the couple a little nudge. RikuSora


**fAc3b00k**

by_ a quirky little tune_

* * *

Kairi giggled. Selphie let out a full-blown laugh. They sat like that, in front of the glowing monitor of Kairi's computer, and eagerly congratulated themselves for a job well done.

* * *

Riku threw his bag down with a harsh sigh and marched his way over to his computer. He had just spent an agonizingly pleasant day with Sora, lounging on the beach on Play Island. It had been a lazy hang-out day, and Riku had passed the time by simultaneously admiring Sora's striking profile in the sunlight and restraining himself from grabbing the brunet and dragging him off to their treasure cave, the abandoned shack, ANYWHERE, to properly _show_ his admiration for said profile.

It had been a hard fought battle, and though he had won in terms of control, Riku still felt like he had lost.

He threw himself on to the rickety desk chair and ran an agitated hand through his silver hair. Honestly, he didn't know what to do anymore. In between turning on his computer and finding a hair tie for his silver locks, Riku contemplated why he was still hanging on to this four-year long crush with such hope. It hardly seemed fair – almost criminal – to waste so much time and emotion on just one person.

Then again, Sora was no "just one person". In fact, Riku could scarcely picture anyone more perfect for him than his adorably, painfully oblivious best friend (who may or may not be straight). Sora was just… was just so…

_Sora_. Goofy, lovable, sincere, warmhearted, outgoing Sora. Sora, who never wore masks, who you could always rely on for the truth. If he laughed, then he was genuinely laughing. If he cried, then he was genuinely sad. If he said 'I love you', then –

Well, Riku was waiting with baited breath to find that last one out on his own.

Absentmindedly, he pulled up his Safari window and plugged in the URL for facebook. And really, when he thought about it, his feelings for Sora didn't always seem to be unrequited. Especially recently. As of late, Riku could almost swear that Sora was _flirting _with him. True, these moments were far and few in between and could just possibly be his heart believing in what it _wanted_ to happen, rather than what actually was, but somehow, Riku didn't think so. His mind had never deluded him in the past four years of Sora-loving and he hardly thought it would just randomly start to now.

At least, he hoped so.

His newsfeed finally loaded and he scanned it idly. Names like Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all popped out from the page, but barely caught his interest for more than a moment. So what if Tidus hated English class and had waited last minute to finish his two-week project? And who cared if Wakka finally found tickets to see the Aurochs next month in the Blitzball semifinals? And Selphie gushing over her latest favorite romance novel was certainly nothing new.

Riku smirked to himself, admitted that his life was relatively boring, and hovered his mouse over the link that would take him to his own profile page. As the page loaded and his profile picture came into view, his smirk softened into a smile. The grinning faces of him and his group of friends, all huddled in front of the giant playhouse on their island, never failed to put him in a good mood – the fact that Sora's arm had been haphazardly thrown over his shoulders at the last minute before the picture was taken helped as well.

… Speak of the devil. Sora had posted something on his wall an hour ago. Riku's brow furrowed. Hadn't they been together until about a half hour ago…?

xXx

**Sora Hikari** Check my interests.

_1 hour ago. Comment. Like. Share. See Wall-to-Wall_

xXx

"Way to be vague, you goofball," Riku muttered quietly, bemused and intrigued at the same time. He wasted no time in getting to Sora's profile page and, just as the post had said, the wall boasted Sora's change in interests under Recent Activity. He clicked on the link and nearly choked on his own spit.

xXx

**Basic Information**

_Networks:_ Destiny High School

_Birthday:_ October 15

_Siblings:_ none

_Relationship Status:_ It's Complicated

_Interested In:_ Men

xXx

Sora had come out officially? On Facebook, of all places?! Riku felt a mixture of hopeful anxiety and hurt – why hadn't Sora mentioned it to Riku? Sure, being gay wasn't exactly a light conversation topic, but Riku was his best friend, damn it! And if Sora could come out on one of the most pervasive, stalkerish websites out there (second only to Twitter), then he should certainly have the balls to tell his best friend in person!

Then again, if Sora had told Riku he was gay in person, Riku would have probably jumped him right then and there – his heart already felt like it was about to burst with giddiness. And, in a way, Sora _had_ made sure to make a point to notify Riku with his wall post. Maybe he wanted Riku to know but felt he couldn't quite muster up the courage to do so face to face?

Wondering what this meant for him, Sora, _them_, Riku scrolled down and continued to peruse Sora's information with a dreamy stare.

xXx

**Personal Information**

_Activities:_Spending time with my best male friend. Daydreaming about my best male friend. Imaging what it would be like to hold my best male friend.

_Interests_: Silver-haired men with pretty sea-green eyes who can fight really well and who may be a little too cocky for their own good. Really attractive silver-haired men who are a year older than me and who tease me all the time.

xXx

The rest didn't really matter. Riku felt himself go into shock. Was this a joke? It had to be. This was just too random, too ridiculous, too… too perfect. Things didn't happen like this in real life, they just didn't. They couldn't!

… Could they? Sora was certainly an oddball – perhaps this was just his shy, but firm way of confessing? Riku had never felt more desperate to believe in something than he did right now.

He pushed back his chair, determinedly ignored the small niggling voice in the back of his head that told him this was too good to be true, and got to his feet. Sora had done his part (no matter how oddly it had been accomplished) and now it was time for Riku to do his.

* * *

After finally escaping his laundry duty under his mother's stern and watchful eye, Sora slipped into his room and dropped his clean clothes onto his bed. He glanced at the messy pile he had just dumped over his mattress, then at his computer, and snorted. No competition there.

He booted up his old machine impatiently, eager to check his Facebook. Sora wasn't what one would call a _total_ Facebook addict, but he was an enthusiast. He thoroughly enjoyed comment wars and spamming Tidus' wall with random and silly posts just like any other addict, but never felt the need to constantly report what he was doing in his status every other minute. Everything in moderation, he supposed.

In truth, he wanted to continue the lighthearted banter that he and Riku had participated in all day. Sora felt a smile blooming on his face and tried not to let his mind to wander into the dangerous territory he liked to call the 'Riku Zone'. Oftentimes, he could get lost in the 'Riku Zone' for full minutes, completely zoned out to the rest world as his thoughts focused solely on his best friend.

When he finally reached the Facebook login page, his smile dropped slowly and he tapped a curious finger to his chin. Why was he logged out? Usually he didn't need to login for at least a month.

Strange.

Shrugging it off, Sora typed in his email address and password and waited. As soon as his profile page loaded, his feeling of unease turned into confusion. When had he changed his information? When had he posted a comment on Riku's wall?

An hour ago? But he had been out with Riku up until forty-five minutes ago and his mother had kept him busy with chores as soon as he got home. Something wasn't right here… Sora's sky blue eyes widened as realization hit him. He had been _hacked_. Someone had found out his password and messed around with his information! Hurriedly, he checked his basic listings and nearly had a heart attack with what he found.

He was interested in MEN? In RIKU, his best friend?

First off, who the hell knew about all of that? Sora had been extra careful to never let his face or body movements reveal one iota of his feelings for Riku. Granted, Sora knew he was pretty much an open book, but no one had commented before, so he had figured his efforts in secrecy were not in vain. Second off, who would do such a thing? Outing him before he was ready? Revealing his feelings to the world before he could even gather up the strength to tell the one person who deserved to hear it first?

Sora sat in complete shock, feeling totally violated. He exited out of the window, feeling quite disgusted and nauseous, and stumbled to flop on top of his bed, over his clothes and all. He shut his eyes tightly and fervently wished that he would wake up soon and that this… this whole horrific event would be just a nightmare made from his own subconscious. At this point, he didn't even care who his hacker was – he could only focus on the terrifying prospect of people suddenly knowing his sexual orientation and who he was interested in.

Who he was interested in… speaking of Riku – Sora sat upright, alarms going off in his head. His information had been changed a little over an hour ago. What if Riku had already seen –?

No. No, no, no, no, _NO_. That could not be possible. Riku could _not_ know about his gay best friend's feelings for him. Riku could _not_ know that Sora daydreamed about his unusual silver hair and sharp oceanic eyes and his small smile that made Sora feel as if he had just won the lottery. If he did know – if he did –!

Fight or flight – and Sora was definitely not to going to _fight_ Riku. He jumped to his feet and flew to his closet in search of a knapsack he could use to store some clothes. He stopped in the middle of his room, feeling panicked and humiliated and close to choking. He was on a freakin' island, for pity's sake. Where exactly did he think he was going to hide?

"My life," Sora rasped as he slipped to his knees, "is over."

"Well, I don't know about that," Sora's mother spoke wryly from the doorway, one eyebrow up as she surveyed her son's kneeling position in the center of his room. "Listen, Sora, before you decide to do anything drastic, you should know that you have a visitor."

The brunet shakily followed his mother downstairs, feeling as bleak as if he were marching to his own death. Which, he rationalized, was not a totally exaggerated analogy, as there was a good chance that Riku was waiting at his door at this very moment to beat him to a pulp.

He froze at the last step and couldn't believe his luck. He wailed miserably in his mind. He had been overly dramatic to help vent about his tragic plight – he hadn't actually _expected_ Riku to be his visitor!

Sora gulped.

Riku stared at him with an indeterminable look in his eyes.

Sora's mother obliviously sashayed back into the living room, not realizing that her only son was about to be pulverized.

Sora shuffled anxiously and wondered if he could make it back up the stairs and into his room before Riku caught him.

Riku continued to gaze at him intensely, a smug smirk winding its way across his handsome face.

Sora adopted a deer-in-the-headlights look, turned, and dashed back up the stairs. His best friend blinked, lost his smirk, and paused a beat before finally giving chase. He just barely reached Sora's door, using both arms to keep it open as the younger teen tried to slam it shut.

"Riku, I'm so sorry, I – there was – on Facebook! – a hackerGACK!"

Riku shoved at the door with all his strength, bulldozed his way inside, and, paying little attention to the terrified babble streaming from Sora's mouth, grabbed the brunet and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"RI-!" Sora tried to shout, until he realized that Riku was actually kissing him, not killing him, and subsequently eliminating any reason whatsoever for him to protest. He relaxed in Riku's strong grip – as if Riku was worried that Sora was going to try to escape or some other preposterous notion of that nature – and just started to shyly kiss back when Riku broke away rather abruptly. Sora's words had finally computed in his brain.

"H-hacker?" he asked lowly, keeping his arms positioned around Sora's neck and waist.

Sora blushed sheepishly. "Yeah, someone hacked my Facebook and changed my information."

Riku's lips formed silent words and he took an immediate step back as if Sora burned him. "Oh. So. So, none of that was-?"

"NO!" Sora shouted, blushing even harder at the intensity of his own answer. He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his head embarrassedly. "No, I mean… um. Well, I DO l-l-like you, Riku and I'm… I'm sorry you had to find out through the internet, but somehow, this hacker knew about my feelings and posted them, though I have no clue how they figured it out 'cause I haven't told a single soul about my crush on you and seriously, when I find out who did this, I'm going to –"

"Sora, you goof," Riku cut him off fondly, feeling relieved and amused and _happy_. "Deep breaths, just relax. I like you too."

Sora stopped his rant, grinned, then playfully rolled his eyes as he did as told. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, the frantic anxiety vacating his mind and leaving only the blissful knowledge that _Riku liked him too_.

"Take another deep breath," Riku instructed him again, taking a step forward to put them back in their original positions.

Sora's heightened nerves buzzed at the sensation of Riku smiling at him, of Riku's arm around his waist, of Riku just standing so damn close. He replied softly, "I'm already calm, though…"

Still, he took a deep breath.

The silver-haired boy sent him a winning smirk. "I know," he said, inching his face down further, "But you're going to need all the air you can get…"

He closed the distance. "… For this."

And kissed him.

* * *

The very next day at school, when Selphie and Kairi laid eyes on the joint hands of Riku and Sora, they beamed, squealed, and gave each other high-fives. Riku, at once, realized exactly what they had done and contemplated what he should do. On the one hand, they had totally invaded Sora's privacy and outed him publically without his consent. On the other, without their help, Riku was pretty sure he and Sora would have continued on, uncertain and frustrated and pining over each other like morons.

He sent them a warning glare, satisfied when they paled drastically, and pulled an oblivious Sora to the opposite end of the hallway. In gratitude, he would give them a week before letting it slip to Sora just who his hackers were. Then, they would be on their own.

Sora smiled at him, squeezing his hand. Riku decided immediately that Sora had a striking profile in the incandescent school lighting and realized delightedly that he no longer had to restrain himself from dragging his boyfriend into the nearest empty alcove to properly _show _his admiration for said profile.

Needless to say, they were quite late for homeroom that morning.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Just a light, silly oneshot that came to me rather suddenly as I was studying for my AP Biology test tomorrow -- er, today._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters; nor do I own Facebook._

_Thank you so, so much for reading. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think!_

_Sincerely,_

a quirky little tune


End file.
